


The Switch

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Logan snaps
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	The Switch

Logan sunk out despite Roman yelling about how he was running away again, Logan couldn't take it anymore.

He ran through the mind palace aware of the tears on his face and his glasses fogging up. He shoved his way into the dark side place and collapsed not being able to run anymore and curled up breaking completely.

He was somewhat aware of someone calling his name, he glanced up and saw his boyfriend, Remus. Remus picked Logan up and carried him to his room placing his head in his lap and mumbled "what happened star?"

Logan shook his head and stayed silent. Remus picked Logan up into his lap to face him and said "I won't force you to tell me, but it might help." and kissed Logan's forehead.

Logan looked down and took a deep breath, "Thomas needed help and called me, Virgil, Patton, and Roman. I tried to help but Roman and Virgil shot down everything I said, Patton thought I was being too tough and strict on Thomas, it hurt so I left and Roman told me that I always run and never want to fix everything. No matter what I do they don't care, I don't feel like a light side anymore Remus, I feel lost."

Remus lifted his face, "The offer I made you is still on the table, Janus is on board."

Logan looked at him "Is that even possible, I mean can a side switch? Aren't Thomas and Patton in charge of that?"

Remus shook his head "Not always, I wouldn't offer if it wasn't possible."

Logan was silent for a moment before nodding. Remus smirked and Janus popped up.

Janus wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and whispered "Ready dear?"

Logan nodded and felt a wave go over him, he couldn't place the feeling but once it left he felt lighter like this was how he was meant to be.

He heard Remus whisper "Damn, I didn't think you could get sexier."

Janus smirked "Remus is right, you look great"

Logan looked in the mirror and he did look different, his hair was black and slicked back, his clothes were mostly the same apart from his shirt being long sleeves, his eyes were a dark blue. The sides of his face looked like part of a computer's hardware.

Remus said, "I think we should spend a little time with our Logan before showing those others what they were missing."

Janus slung his arm around Logan and Remus's shoulder, " I couldn't agree more."

A few days passed until Thomas summoned the "main four" When Logan popped up, the others noticed the change immediately.

Roman glared "what the hell is this Logan? Are you butthurt over what I said last week?"

Virgil said, "I thought you were smarter than this Logan, you know the others are horrible, why would you willingly go to them."

Logan let out a dark chuckle "No Roman, I'm not upset with you, honestly, I'm where I should've been."

Remus and Janus popped up behind Logan.

Janus said "Honestly what did you guys expect? You could treat Logan poorly and he'd stay? You guys never accepted him."

Roman scoffed "Logan should know by now, we disagree but betraying us?"

Logan pushed his glasses up and said "You all should have seen this coming."

Roman lunged for Logan held back by Patton and Virgil.

Roman glared at Remus "This is your fault, you got in his head."

Remus laughed "Poor sweet naive Roman, your ego couldn't handle Logan being better, could you? Oh and Virgil, how dare someone think of a logical way of something instead of running. Patton, I thought you were the nice one, the one that cared about everyone, but instead, you just let this happen and contributed occasionally, shame really, you didn't understand what he contributed, but now it's simply too late."

Roman said "We don't need him, he didn't contribute anything worthwhile anyway. We'll be better off without him."

Janus said, " We'll see how long that lasts."

Janus sunk out first, followed by Remus.

Logan said "I'd say it's been fun, but lying seems useless in this situation" and sunk out.

Janus and Remus were sitting next to each other.

Janus reached his hand out and pulled Logan next to him and into a kiss, it became more passionate until they heard Remus whine about being left out.

Logan pulled away and kissed Remus the same way.

Thomas stood in the middle of his living room, shock evident on his face.

Virgil said, "Maybe we were a little harsh."

Roman whipped his head to look at Virgil "Logan was the least important side, we're better off with him being one of them, you know it, and if you have second thoughts, maybe you should go back."

Patton nodded in agreement.

Thomas said, "You guys can go, I need to think."

The sides sunk out and Thomas sat on the couch, shaking his head at what just happened.


End file.
